


an everlasting love

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: "You should go ask him to dance," Maddie says, bringing Buck back down to reality."Wh- What?" Buck asks, face heating up when he realizes that she must have caught him staring at Eddie."Don't play dumb with me," Maddie replies, rolling her eyes fondly. She gestures toward Eddie with the hand that's interlocked with Chimney's. "He's sitting there, looking lonely." She gestures toward Buck. "You'resitting here, looking lonely and incredibly in love. Go ask him to dance, dummy."





	an everlasting love

If wedding receptions are supposed to be fun, why the hell is Buck not having any fun?

Wait, that's a lie. Buck  _is_ having fun. He's having fun laughing and talking with Maddie. He's having fun teasing Bobby with Hen and Chimney. Somehow he's even having fun being teased by Athena. But he can't help but think that he'd be having so much more fun if he could be holding Eddie's hand. He looks over at where Eddie's sitting with Christopher every two seconds, fantasizing about how Eddie's hand would feel in his. He tries to ignore those thoughts so he can just have a good time, but it's easier said than done.

Eventually, Buck has wandered back over to the tables and found somewhere to sit, drinking champagne and people watching. At some point, a slow song comes on, and Buck tries to suppress a groan. He watches as Hen and Karen join Bobby and Athena on the dance floor, and he wishes he could be out there with Eddie. He glances over at where Eddie's sitting every once in a while, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Eddie will get up and ask him to dance. It's hard to hide his disappointment when that doesn't happen. He's so wrapped up in his own little world of daydreaming about being pressed up against Eddie that he hardly notices when Maddie and Chimney approach, hand in hand.

"You should go ask him to dance," Maddie says, bringing Buck back down to reality.

"Wh- What?" Buck asks, face heating up when he realizes that she must have caught him staring at Eddie.

"Don't play dumb with me," Maddie replies, rolling her eyes fondly. She gestures toward Eddie with the hand that's interlocked with Chimney's. "He's sitting there, looking lonely." She gestures toward Buck. " _You're_ sitting here, looking lonely and incredibly in love. Go ask him to dance, dummy."

Buck looks over at Eddie now, and he positively  _melts_ when he sees that he's already looking in his direction. Eddie sticks his hand up, waves at Buck with a goofy grin, and Buck swears that his heart could explode in his chest. He sticks his hand up and waves right back. " _Wow_ ," Chimney says, and Buck quickly looks back at the couple in front of him. He had almost forgotten that they were there, having been absolutely hypnotized by Eddie's smile. "Maddie, I thought you were kidding when you told me just how smitten Buck is. You were  _so_ right."

"Haha, very funny," Buck replies, rolling his eyes despite the warmth in his cheeks.

"Listen," Maddie says, suddenly sounding a lot more sincere. Buck can't help but feel worried at that. She lets go of Chimney's hand and sits down next to Buck, taking his hand into hers. "All I'm saying is, I think this crush of yours is a lot less one-sided than you think it is. Actually, I'm fairly certain of that. I don't think there's as big a risk as you think to asking him to dance with you."

"What makes you so sure?" Buck asks, eyeing Maddie warily.

"Remember that get-together we had a little while ago at Hen's place? The one you had to miss because you were a sick, miserable mess?" Maddie asks, and Buck nods wearily. "When I got there, Eddie immediately came up to me and asked where you were. Like, didn't even ask me how I was because he was so desperate to find out if you were gonna be there. And when I told him you were sick, he was  _so_ disappointed. And he was also really worried about you. I don't know about you, but that doesn't quite sound like best friend behavior."

"He talks about you a lot at work, too," Chimney says. "Sometimes, on the days you have off, he'll just start talking about you. Like, I remember one time, he started telling me and Hen about how you showed up at his place one night when Christopher was sick with movies and soup so you could hang out and help Chris feel better. He just kept going on about how sweet it was. He honestly looked like he was about ready to kiss you the next time he saw you."

Buck looks slowly from Maddie to Chimney, quietly considering their words. The thought of potential rejection hurts, but at the same time, if what they're saying is all true, then maybe, just maybe, he has a bigger shot than he thought he did. He takes a deep breath, nods to himself, and stands up. "I'm gonna ask him to dance with me."

"Atta boy!" Maddie exclaims, standing up and wrapping Buck up in a tight hug. He returns it with equal enthusiasm.  They let go of each other and Buck smiles widely before nervously making his way over to Eddie. "Go get your man!" she shouts after him, making Chimney laugh a little.

Buck turns his head to look back at Maddie and hisses, "Not my man!" He glares at her, and she can't help but giggle at him. He turns back around, takes a deep breath and wipes his sweaty palms against his thighs. Before he knows it, he's standing right in front of Eddie.

"Hey," Eddie says, smiling brilliantly up at Buck, and,  _oh_. That smile is making Buck weak in the knees. "What's up, man?"

"Um," Buck starts, quickly losing his nerve as his gaze drifts over to Christopher, who's wandered over to Maddie and Chimney, back to Eddie. "I was, uh, I was just wondering if you maybe, I dunno, wanted to dance? With me? Or something? It's cool if you don't want to, I just figured I'd ask and-"

"Buck," Eddie interrupts gently, standing up to meet Buck. "I thought you'd never ask."

Before Buck has a chance to process what's going on, Eddie's taking his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor. He thinks hazily about how Eddie's hand in his feels exactly like how he'd imagined it. His legs almost give out underneath him entirely when he feels Eddie put his free hand on his waist. Buck finally comes back to Earth enough to set his free hand on Eddie's shoulder. He can't help but smile crookedly when he feels Eddie guide him gently in a slow dance. Feeling Eddie so close to him, holding him so gently, it makes him feel warm inside. Special.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me to dance since this song started," Eddie murmurs, breaking Buck out of his thoughts.

"I- Really?" Buck asks incredulously.

"Yeah. You sure took your sweet time, didn't you?" Eddie asks, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, well, I," Buck pauses to lick his lips. "I was waiting for  _you_ to ask  _me_."

Eddie gives him an odd sort of look before laughing a little. "Guess we're both pretty dumb, huh?"

Buck laughs, looks down at his feet for a second. "Guess so." Buck laughs again when Eddie twirls him slowly.

They quickly fall into a comfortable silence, swaying side to side together. Buck gently rests his cheek against Eddie's, and Buck feels like he could fall over with how  _nice_ it feels to have his face against his if he weren't being held up by Eddie. At some point, Buck feels the hand on his waist tighten a little bit, and doesn't that just make him feel warm all over?

At some point, Buck realizes that the song is ending. He frowns a little, subconsciously grips Eddie's shoulder that much tighter, not wanting to pull away from him. When the song comes to a close, Eddie gently nudges Buck away from him, and Buck can't help the slight pout on his face. The pout quickly fades into a look of pleasant surprise when he realizes that Eddie's finger is hooked under his chin. He's about to ask Eddie what he's doing, but then his face is being pulled closer to Eddie's and then gentle lips are pressed against his, and  _oh_. Oh! Buck never realized that the sparks-flying, fireworks-bursting, stomach-flipping feeling that comes with a first kiss was a real thing until this moment. He briefly registers Eddie letting go of his hand to grab his face, and Buck smiles into the kiss at the feeling. He brings both of his hands up to cup Eddie's face, and the feeling of Eddie's facial hair underneath his hands makes his heart melt.

Eventually, Buck feels like he's suffocating, so he pulls away slowly, forehead resting against Eddie's and hands remaining on his face. A broad grin slowly spreads across his face as he gazes sweetly into Eddie's eyes. " _Wow_ ," Buck murmurs, mostly to himself. 

Eddie laughs a little, gently stroking Buck's cheeks with his thumbs. "I agree," he whispers.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for so long," Buck tells him quietly.

"I've been waiting to gain the courage to do that for so long," Eddie replies, and the sincere look in his eyes makes Buck weak in the knees.

Instead of taking the time to try and come up with a response, Buck presses another kiss to Eddie's lips, a bit slower, a bit more languid this time.

Buck decides, while kissing Eddie with the promise of more to come, that he is finally having fun at this damned wedding.


End file.
